The Garage
by texjay
Summary: Sometimes everyday annoyances can lead to better things and fun can follow on behind. BatistaOC. Two shot. Sorry to disappoint but that's all there is to this one.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - As anyone that's read either of my two epic jobs (Traveller and If Things Were Different) will probably have got the idea by now that I am a smut hound. It's okay, I admit that freely. So this is my first foray into a bit of PWP. It's a one shot for now, depending on the response it gets. This was written with a lot of help from the wonderful Bkerbunny who has some superb Taker stories of her own on this site - go take a look at them as they are well worth reading._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did would I be writing this stuff? Hell no! Seriously - I own nothing pertaining to the WWE or the trademarks thereof. All that is mine is the OC and the setting. No money is being made from this fiction which is written purely for entertainment purposes (and to satisfy the smut hounds)._

* * *

Ever had one of those days that feels like it lasts forever? The nine to five feels more to nine to eternity and you can't help thinking of all the other things you could be doing or still have to do once the working day is done. Then to cap it all you end up having to work a little later than usual as something just comes up as you are about to leave. And why do those sorts of things always come up when you absolutely have to be somewhere after work?

Yet again my car had needed some work done on it. It went through phases of spending more time in the shop than out of it. Yes, I probably should have started thinking about replacing it but to be honest I quite enjoyed taking it to the garage that I used to do the work for me. The place wasn't too pricey and the mechanic was an absolute god, the most edible thing I had seen in a very long time.

Coupled with that he could be a fairly outrageous flirt too, which always went down well with me. If nothing else it made paying for the work a bit less painful if there was a little fun banter to go along with it, especially with someone that looked like Dave. He was always dressed the same – a pair of very well fitting ripped jeans and one of those T-shirts they only seem to sell to mechanics. Tight fitting and showing off every one of the highly defined muscles on that huge body. Look up the definition of tall dark and handsome in the dictionary and I'm pretty sure you'd find his picture.

Never discount the convenience of building up a good rapport with your mechanic. It had worked very well in my advantage this time as I needed my car back as soon as possible after he'd finished working on it but knew that there was no way I'd be able to get out of work inside the hours he was normally there to pick it up. And of course it was Saturday so if I didn't get a chance to fetch it then it would have been the following week before I would have been back on the road again. Luckily Dave agreed to wait for me so I could pick it up.

Still it was later than I had planned on when I got there and stepped hesitantly through the door. "Anybody around?"

He poked his head out of the office door. "Back here."

I wandered back. "Hey… I got here as quick as I could."

Dave wiped his hands on a rag while looking me and down, a slight sly smile on his face. "It's no problem. I told you I'd wait."

"I appreciate it," I grinned at him. "So, what do I owe you?"

Chuckling softly he nodded. "Straight to business today I see." Turning towards the counter he moved to grab the paperwork.

Laughing, I shrugged a little. "You should know me by now. No messing around."

"That's no fun, Megan. A little messing around is always a good thing." As he turned back towards me he smirked down.

Leaning on the counter with my elbows I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I just need to meet someone I feel like messing around with."

His expression suddenly became more serious and he stepped closer. "I know of someone I've been dying to get my hands on."

Not sure quite why he was telling me this I stepped away from the counter and stretched slightly, leaning a hip on the desk that sat behind the counter. "That right? Why don't you just try your luck?"

A low growl sounded in the back of his throat and he rattled his tongue bar along his teeth. "You sure about that?"

My head jerked at the rattling noise and I had to fight for a couple of seconds to keep my breathing even. "Of course. You never get anywhere unless you try." As soon as I finished speaking Dave stepped forward, his hands clasping behind the back of my head as he pressed a hard kiss on me. Jerking again in surprise it was just about all I could do to grab his arms.

He pulled back, his breath fanning against my face as his eyes searched mine. "I've wanted to do that since you first stepped into the garage."

A little unsettled by the rapid turn of events I licked my lips and swallowed convulsively. "You… you have?"

Dave's eyes shot to where my tongue had darted out to wet my lips and he nodded, saying nothing as he lifted me up and carried me to a nearby car, pressing my back against it and kissing me deeply. "You have no idea."

Finally getting my head around what was going on I let out a deep breath on feeling the hard metal at my back. Moving my hands up to the back of his neck I returned his kiss hard.

Releasing my mouth he slid his tongue along the tender skin of my neck. "I've wanted to have you… Just like this."

With a harsh hiss through my teeth I tilted my head to the side to allow him greater access into my neck. "You never let on."

Dave lifted his head from my neck and pressed his body close to mine, his eyes locked to mine and boring into them. "You never told me to go for it either."

The thoughts crashing through my mind were torn in two completely different directions. Dave was making it very clear that he wanted me right there and then. Part of me found that a bit overwhelming, partly due to the sheer size of him that close to me. The larger section of my brain however agreed with him totally. With a deep breath, almost a moan, I pushed myself forward against him. "Go for it…" I muttered.

Growling hungrily he crouched slightly, cupping my bottom in his hands and bracing me against the car. "You have no idea what you've signed yourself up for."

Nervously worrying at my bottom lip with my teeth I looked up at him. "I guess you'd better show me then.

"With pleasure…" So saying Dave crashed his mouth down against mine, one knee going between my legs to hold me up while his hands made straight for the hem of my shirt. In reply I kissed him back just as hard as he was kissing me, dragging my nails down his back and yanking his T-shirt out of his jeans. Dave's hands moved to the smooth skin of my back, the tips of his fingers teasing just below the waistband of my jeans as a satisfied moan slipped from his lips against my mouth. Pulling his T-shirt up his back I dragged my nails down over the bare skin, helpless to stop my hips bucking along his leg slightly. Jerking a little under my hands he pulled at my shirt, trying to get it over my head. "You've gotta get this off. I wanna taste you."

His low deep voice, almost a whisper against my lips, made me shiver as I pulled the material off and dropped it to the side. "All yours," I replied in a whisper of my own.

"Beautiful…" he breathed as his hands glided along my ribs and his mouth moved to explore my collarbone and chest.

Shuddering under his touch my hands seemed to move of their own volition to his shoulders and my fingers dug into the mass of muscle there. "Jesus…" I murmured, starting to feel the intensity of the situation.

Effortlessly lifting me up he moved to sit me on the hood of the car. Stripping his T-shirt off and throwing it away he shifted to stand between my legs, hands resting on my shoulders. "I don't think there's any way I can be gentle about this."

Taking in the sheer size of him I shivered unconsciously. "I'm tougher than I look."

"God, let's hope so," he said, grinning down at me. Running his hands down my arms he grabbed hold of my ribs and pulled me closer to him, his kisses turning rougher now as his hands cupped my breasts. As I surrendered myself to the rising lust I felt I kissed him back with the same intensity, trailing my hands down towards his belt buckle. Grunting softly Dave pulled my hands away and pushed me back down onto the hood of the car. "Right now sweetness it is all about you." Quickly undoing my jeans he pulled them from my body.

I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at him down the length of my body. "So… just what are you going to do with me?" Unable to stop myself I licked my lips as I looked him over.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Rattling his tongue bar he leant over and pressed an open mouthed kiss to my abdomen, letting me feel the little lump of metal move over my flesh.

The mix of sensation and anticipation had me dropping back flat on the car, my back arching up towards him. "Oh my god…" He grinned against my skin as his hands made it to the stringed side of my panties, pulling them from me as his mouth moved lower. The stubble along his jaw line scraped at my skin as his lips and tongue made their way over my body. The half scratching, half tickling sensation left me gasping and writhing under his attentions, especially when he nipped at the skin along the front of my hips and along the line of my pelvis then diving lower, opening me to himself and tasting me slowly.

The feeling of his mouth on me like that was too much for me to be able to keep quiet and I groaned as I stiffened, my hands curling into fists. "Shit Dave…"

Grinning, he lifted his head minutely and ran his stubble over my flesh making me arch even more towards him. "What's wrong, Megan? Can't take it?"

My head whipped up and I glared at him as I growled a response. "Don't you fucking stop!"

Chuckling he lowered his head once more and sucked my sensitive flesh into his mouth. Teeth scraping, tongue laving straight after he set a forceful pace like a starving man faced with his first meal in weeks. Once more my back arched sharply, thrusting my groin towards his face while my breath hitched and rapid panting noises were forced from my throat. Dave laid one large arm over my hips, holding me down then ran his free hand up the inside of my thigh, pushing a finger deep into me, continuing to furiously suck and nip at my flesh.

It was more than I could take and I bucked up hard into his hand, crying out harshly. His pace slowed as he rode out my pleasure before standing and, not giving me any time to catch my breath, pulling me up against his chest, his hands tangling in my hair as he kissed me forcefully. Wrapping my arms around his neck I held myself tight against him and returned it with just as much intensity.

Releasing me just a little Dave let his hands move from my hair down over my shoulders and released the catch on my bra, pulling it free and tossing it aside before crushing my chest once more to his. Pushing myself in as tight as I could against him, my own hands skimmed down his back, gripping his backside briefly then moving back round to his belt buckle again. Creating a little room between us he kneaded and cupped my breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing over my nipples while taking a step back to allow me to undo his pants. Leaning in I ran my tongue over the expanse of his chest, nipping from time to time as I undid his jeans and slipped a hand inside to rub his length lightly.

Sucking his breath in between his teeth Dave let his head drop back and moved his hands once more to my hair. I kissed a trail down over his chest and stomach, dropping to kneel in front of him and working his jeans down his thighs before nipping the front of his hip. Curling his fingers into my hair his head dropped forward to watch me as I moved down his body. Continuing to work my way further down I skimmed past his groin to his leg and then worked my way up the other thigh.

"Don't fuckin' tease me," he growled, his grip tightening.

I pulled away from his hold on me a little, looking up the length of his body at him. "Tell me what you want then."

With a deep groan he looked at the ceiling, the muscle in his jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "Taste me…" he muttered in a husky demanding voice.

Smiling a little at the effect I was having on him I settled myself on my knees between him and the car, wrapping a hand firmly around his length. Taking the time to trace his flesh with my tongue I then closed my mouth over him and set to work, moving at a fair pace with my mouth and complimenting the movements with those of my hand. Sighing happily he moved his hips along with me. Determined to try and affect him just as much as he had me I raised an eyebrow at him and increased the speed and intensity of my motions, hollowing my cheeks to increase the feeling for him.

"Ah shit…" he panted. Feeling a smirk showing around my eyes I watched his face as I continued to pleasure him, raising my free hand to cup his balls. His hips bucked harder towards me as he smoothed my hair away from my face to watch what I was doing to him, a sheen of sweat starting to gather on his chest. Taking as much as I possibly could without gagging I worked him harder still.

Dave's legs started to shake as he leant over me, bracing himself with his hands on the car. "Stop…"

A little unsure, I slowed and then stopped, rocking back onto my heels. "Problem?"

He grinned down at me and pulled me back to my feet, kissing me hard. "I'm not going out like that."

Pulling away from him a little I grinned back. "So I was getting to you then."

With a nod he spun me round and bent me over the car. "As if you have to ask."

Tensing in anticipation I sucked in a deep breath. "Well a girl likes to be sure."

Dave leant over me and nipped me on the shoulder, his stomach pressed against my back as he pinned my hands to the car with his own. "You… are a minx."

Revelling in the feel of him over me I arched up into him. "You sound surprised."

"Maybe a little." Stepping back as he spoke he ran his hands down my back and over the swell of my buttocks, then positioned himself ready to enter me.

Fighting the urge to press back and do the job myself I groaned low in my throat. "And why is that?"

Dave chuckled and then loosed a sigh as he moved forward slowly, seemingly savouring the feeling of my flesh enveloping him. "First impression made me think you were a good girl… even if you did have a smart mouth."

Gasping at the initial sensation I gave a moan as he filled me. "Never claimed to be a good girl."

"Let's just see how bad you can be." Pulling out slowly he pushed back into me a little harder. Hissing sharply through my teeth I bucked back at him, holding myself as tight as I could around him. "Jesus…" he groaned, bending his knees and pushing deeper, setting a rougher harder rhythm.

"Oh shit," I panted softly. "That feels so good…"

"Yeah…" he grunted from deep in his chest, picking it up another notch. "So good…" Picking one of my legs up he moved it to rest on the car, his movements going even deeper as his other hand slid around my hip to press against my clitoris. A deep groan emanated from his chest as his actions caused me to clamp down around him harder. "So damn good."

"Oh my god!" I was starting to pant hard now, the sensations pooling deep in my belly. "Jesus… just like that."

Dave began to grunt with every thrust, his hips struggling to maintain the pace. "That's it, squeeze me," he growled. Concentrating hard with everything I had I clenched tight around his length, a moan being forced from me at his every movement. "Fuck," he gasped. "Let… go…"

The edge to his voice excited me even more and I started to buck hard against his every stroke, groaning harshly as my climax built rapidly. Dave pressed his fingers into me more roughly as he continued to drive me on to orgasm, his body starting to tremble and signalling his own fast approaching release. Suddenly I stiffened, throwing my head back and letting out a string of cursing as I crashed over the edge.

"Holy… hell…" Dave continued to ride me through my orgasm before his body bucked hard with his own climax, then collapsed against my back, breathing hard.

I dropped my head down to rest on my arm on the hood of the car, fighting to get my breath back. "Holy shit."

Dave's body moved slightly against my back as he nodded. "I agree whole heartedly."

"Not exactly what I expected when I set out to collect my car," I mused, propping myself up on my hands.

Dave moved back to stand, flexing and unflexing his legs to test their sturdiness and chuckling. "Not exactly what I set out to do when you got here to collect your car."

Once he had moved away I pushed myself upright, turning and leaning my butt against the car, raising an eyebrow. I was suddenly a little unsure of what I'd just done and it came out as flippancy. "Ah well, we killed some time."

Dave reached out and pulled me to him, kissing me swiftly. "Actually we've done something that I've been dying to do since you walked into my shop."

I pulled away, really not sure quite how to respond to that. "I'm flattered."

He looked away and ran a hand over his stubbled cheek. "Umm… yeah." Blushing suddenly he looked back at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

I regarded him thoughtfully. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Shrugging, he released his hold on me. "I'm not sure." He paused, sighing before continuing. "Wow, you've got me speechless."

His uneasiness made me somehow more comfortable, the fact that he was as unsure as I was in a way reassuring. "If it makes you feel any better I've been thinking about that for a long time too."

He grinned suddenly, making his whole face light up. "Yeah, it does make me feel a little better."

Suddenly aware of the fact that I was standing in a garage totally naked I glanced down at myself and chuckled self-consciously, starting to gather my clothes together.

Dave reached out and stopped me, kissing me softly. "I don't want this to end… not right here."

Sighing softly I looked up at him. "Then what do you want?"

Gently he ran a finger along my jaw. "Come home with me… tonight… now." His eyes seemed to almost be pleading with me.

"I don't know…"

He turned my own question back on me. "What do you want?"

Laughing a little I avoided the question as I honestly wasn't sure of the answer. "You could be a psycho."

"I could." He looked me over. "But that won't change the physical attraction."

Sighing again I ran a finger down his chest. "This just isn't my usual territory."

"Mine either, but I want to get to know you." Kissing me deeply he cupped my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye. "And I do mean all of you."

The tiniest smile crossed my face and I gazed up at him. "So… not an axe murderer?"

Dave shook his head and gave a full-throated laugh. "Not in the least."

I thought for a moment and made my decision. It wasn't like he was a _total _stranger after all and in all honesty just how much more risky could it be to go home with him given what I had just done? Despite all the flirting he did with the female customers he didn't have a reputation as a player. Seemed to keep himself to himself in that respect at least. And his reactions after we had just had sex intrigued me. I didn't think I had ever imagined him as being capable of blushing.

Looking back up at him I nodded minutely. "Alright then."

"Good. Let's go."

"Uh… can I get dressed first?" I asked with a laugh.

Shaking his head quickly he chuckled in reply. "Nope. It'll make it easier for when I get you home."

Adopting a fake frown I propped my fists on my hips, trying to ignore the fact that I wasn't remotely intimidating standing there naked. "Well then you'd better at least give me your damn T-shirt or I go nowhere." Unable to keep up the act I broke into a grin.

"Relax… I'm only kidding." Bending to pick up his clothes he grabbed mine as well. When I held out a hand to take them he grabbed me, pulling me in close to him and kissing me thoroughly.

As I started to pull my clothes on I broke out laughing. "You know, if I'd known that was an option I'd have had a lot more work done on my car."

Dave laughed with me. "If I had known it was an option I'd have done the work free of charge."

Grinning cheekily I looked over at him. "Can't we come to an arrangement?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dave smiled as he watched me finish dressing, then grabbed my hand and began pulling me from the building, turning out the lights on the way. "I do believe we are on our way to that."

There was something about the way that he said those words that made me look at him contemplatively. "We are?"

"Ok... we've taken care of the car..." He grinned as he opened his car door for me to get in. "Now we take care of each other."

Settling myself in the seat I returned his grin. "I think I liked that payment method."

Dave shut my door and walked around the front of the car, climbing in behind the wheel. "Yeah... I'd say that has to be the best payment I've ever received."

It seemed to be an evening of rapidly changing emotions for me. The shift of the conversation towards joking about payment methods suddenly made me feel cheap, as if I was pimping myself out to pay my bills. However, I tried to keep my voice level, to sound totally unbothered. "Don't make a habit of it then?"

"Actually I'm hoping that you can take care of any future payments a little later tonight."

That didn't make me feel any better about what I was doing, although after what had happened in the shop there was no way I was going to miss out on the potential second round even if I felt crappy about it afterwards. The guy was as sexy as hell and knew what he was doing too. I did however snort a little before speaking again. "That's a yes then."

"From you... I think I'd enjoy that kind of payment anytime you wanted to give it."

Trying to lift my mood I stared out of the window but couldn't quite manage to drop the subject. "So do you have a list?"

Dave's mouth fell open as he looked incredulously from the road ahead to me. "WHAT?! NO!"

The sheer indignation in his tone made me look up and meet his eyes and I believed him. "Just curious."

He sighed heavily and shook his head as he pulled up outside of what I had to assume was his house. Turning off the engine he turned to look at me. "I have never used my business like that. I normally don't mix business and pleasure... you are the first."

I echoed his sigh. "There's plenty that would like to. You have quite a following in town."

Climbing from the vehicle he walked around and pulled my door open, holding out a hand for me. "It's nice to know that women find me attractive... but tonight, I'd rather know what is on your mind."

Maybe it was all an act, maybe he was just really good at this. Even if he was just pretending to be interested in me as a person it was enough to calm me. "Hmm... just wondering what the hell I'm doing."

"We don't have to do this..." He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. "I can take you back to your car. I don't want you to feel that you have to."

Those words convinced me. It certainly wasn't the sort of thing a guy said when he was just aiming to get laid. "I didn't say I didn't want to do it. Just... not quite sure how I ended up doing it." My words were punctuated with a sheepish shrug.

Suddenly he stopped walking up the stairs and glanced at me. "I think it started with me kissing you after you told me to go after what I wanted."

With a small smile I jerked my thumb towards myself. "Yeah... guess who hadn't worked out what you meant at that point."

"Would it have mattered if you did?"

My head tilted as I thought it over for a second. "If I had I might well have jumped you first."

A growl sounded low in his throat as he pulled me to himself. "I like the sound of that."

My palms came up to rest on his chest and my fingers dug in to the mass of muscle there just a little. "Get me inside and I might just show you..."

"Well then..." Turning swiftly he pulled me behind him up the stairs and onto the porch, unlocking the door quickly and dragging me inside, kicking the door shut behind him. As soon as it was closed I turned to him and kissed him as hard as I could, moving with him as he walked backwards, guiding me through the house to his bedroom. As we made our way through the hallway my hands were busy at work trying to get his T-shirt off him again. Outside a doorway Dave stopped and pulled away from my kiss, letting me drag the shirt over his head and toss it aside. As soon as it had left my hands he picked me up, taking me into the room and dropping me onto his bed. "I plan on making tonight a night you won't ever forget."

I smiled a little disbelievingly. "Are you for real?"

"Do I feel real?" he laughed. Leaning forward he waited for me to settle myself comfortably before running his tongue along my lower lip and pulling me in for a deep passionate kiss. "You're amazing."

My head shook as I blushed just a little. "Nah, I'm just me. English and opinionated."

"And I like it. What do you want tonight?"

"Show me who you really are."

Smiling slightly he slid down so that he was kneeling on the floor and skimmed his hands slowly up my thighs. "Then this is going to be a big difference than what you had in the garage."

A slow smile spread over my face in answer to his. "Will I like it?"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Once more he kissed me slowly as my hands ran lightly up his arms to the back of his neck and I angled my head, deepening the kiss. Shortly after he pulled back, pulling my shirt over my head. "Have I told you how beautiful I think you are?"

Yet again I blushed, dropping my head. "No."

Dave lifted my chin gently with a finger then reached up to brush my hair back away from my face. "I think it's your smile…" He chuckled when I automatically smiled in response. "And your eyes."

The colour in my face deepened even more. "No one ever says things like that about me."

He cupped my face in his hands and softly kissed my forehead. "Well, they should... your eyes tell a story about you." Sitting back on the bed he pulled me with him so we were laying side by side, his hands roaming over my body. "What do you like?"

My shoulders came up in a small shrug. "I'll try anything once." Fidgeting suddenly I tried to cover up a couple of tattoos with my hands.

Grinning widely he pulled my hands away. "Wait... what do we have here?" He laughed as we struggled against each other.

Eventually I gave in to his superior strength. "I have... a few."

Snorting dismissively he rubbed his stubble over my shoulder. "Yeah... they become addictive. Tell me about them."

The scraping on my skin caused me to shiver and come out in goose bumps. "Oh yeah, I know."

"Do any of them mean something to you?" Pulling me from the bed he made me stand so he could examine the ones her could see, grinning up at me. "They're nice. Do you have any lower?"

I pointed to the first one he had noticed. "First one I ever had. As for lower... I have one covering my lower back, one on my hip and one on each thigh."

Slipping from the bed he dropped to his knees in front of me and unfastened my pants, edging them down slightly and turning me away from him so he could examine the bottom of my back. "This is... very nice." There was a husky note to his voice and I jumped a bit as he leant forward to run his tongue over the brightly coloured patch of skin.

A sharp breath hissed between my teeth and I had to fight to keep my legs from shaking. "Yeah, I like that one."

"Me too." He continued to work my back over with his mouth as his hands slowly pulled my pants down my thighs.

A soft moan came from my throat as he moved over my skin. "I never would have suspected there was this side to you."

Chuckling to himself he nipped my backside playfully. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Spinning me around he started kissing and nipping at the flesh of my belly and hips.

The light tickling sensation made me giggle as I pointed to the little cartoon character on the front of my right hip. "I'm a big kid."

Sitting back on his heels Dave ran his hand over the ink on my hip and grinned up at me, mirth showing clearly in his eyes. "Can I be your daddy?"

The question made me burst out laughing. "Kinky..."

Suddenly he grabbed my right leg and threw it over his shoulder, his eyes watching me up the length of my body as he slowly leant forward and blew on my most sensitive flesh. "So you do like it a little dirty?"

I gasped as another wave of lust washed over me. "Depends who's offering..."

The smartass comment earned me a nip on the thigh as a reprimand. "Don't forget where I am sitting..." He ran a hand over my thigh and pulled me to his waiting mouth, assaulting my centre forcefully.

I stifled a curse, my head dropping back a little. "Damn, you're good..." Without breaking his rhythm he brought his other hand up to slide a finger slowly into me, his tongue ring working on my clitoris. Swaying, I fought to keep my balance, grabbing his shoulders to steady myself while my breaths came in gasps. Dave added another finger as he continued working me over, his motions became more pronounced and firmer. My hips started to pump slightly to his rhythm and my head dropped forwards again as I dug my fingers into his hair.

Finally he pulled back kissing along my hips them smiling up at me, rattling his tongue ring along his teeth. "I wanna taste every inch of you."

"You seem to be doing pretty well so far."

Shaking his head he stood suddenly, his mouth claiming mine in a slow lingering kiss. I could taste myself on him, taste the excitement and arousal he brought forward in me. "EVERY inch."

It was my turn to pull away a little, my hands held out to my sides. "I'm here and willing."

Chuckling he lifted me up and tossed me on the bed. Stepping back he peeled his jeans off slowly before climbing onto the bed at my feet. "Do you trust me?"

My eyes narrowed at the question and I watched him intently. "What are you going to do?"

Dave merely shook his head. "Do you trust me?"

I considered the question further, my breathing speeding up slightly. "Alright..."

He smiled broadly. "I want you to lay back and grab the headboard... The minute you let go... I stop."

My confusion showed itself as a slight frown but I lay down and reached back for the headboard. "Okay..." Without another word he moved so that he was sitting next to me and leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips then moved along, giving warm open-mouthed kisses to the skin along my face and neck. I started to move my arm towards me but caught myself just as my hand left the headboard. Grinning, he stopped until I reached back and grabbed on firmly again then moved on the point where my neck and shoulder met and down over the top of my breasts. Trying to think of anything else I could so as not to react to what he was doing I blew out a deep breath.

My obvious frustration made him laugh and he looked up at me. "Do you want me to stop?"

"What's the right answer?"

His head tilted to the side and he studied me for a moment. "You are still holding onto the headboard, but trust me... I've only just begun."

"I'm just not used to being so uh... passive."

"You could always take control of this situation..."

I took my turn studying him. "You don't strike me as the kind of guy to be so keen on that."

"Not normally... no, but like you... I'd try anything once."

"You asked me what I wanted and I told you to show me who you really are."

Dave's face grew serious as he sat back a little. "I... I know you did... and this is a side to me, just not all of me."

The change in his demeanour concerned me and I let go of the headboard and sat up. "Look, if I don't like anything you'll damn soon know about it." Laughing softly he ran a hand down over his face then quickly both his hands snaked out to grab me and bring my mouth to his possessively. Feeling more comfortable now I settled myself against him and returned it happily, throwing myself into it.

Gripping onto my legs he moved me to sit across his lap and pressed my body tight against his. "I don't know what it is about you." The sentence was punctuated with a nip at my neck. "I just don't think I can be a gentle lover..."

Shivering I returned his nip with one of my own and chuckled. "Careful... I'm not always so sweet and nice myself."

A growl sounded low in his throat as he squeezed me tighter, his teeth scraping at my skin. "Good. Show me what you've got, princess." In answer I gripped the back of his neck, my nails digging in as I tilted my head to allow him greater access and pushed my body even closer to his. Picking me up he laid me back down on the bed and half settled himself over me, dipping his head to catch one nipple in his mouth while he teased the other with his hand. A quiet moan sounded from my throat and I scratched lightly up his arms, making him bite down a little harder on my nipple, goose bumps spreading out over his skin. Lifting his head slightly he licked the very tip of my nipple as if to heal it. The biting sensation shot through me, turning the arousal I was already feeling way up and I grunted, my teeth bared for an instant as I scratched back down his arms harder. Dave's breath hissed between his teeth and his hips pushed hard against me as he lifted his upper body on his arms and looked down at me, raw hunger easily visible in his eyes.

That expression on his face was the final straw and I let out a huge breath, darting my head up to bite his shoulder. "C'mon big guy..."

His reply came as a low dangerous sounding growl. "What do you want?" His body rocked against mine, leaving me in no doubt as to what he wanted.

Turned on beyond all belief my hips bucked up against him. "Whatever you want to give me."

"No!" he replied with another growl, grabbing my hips and holding them still. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you." I slid a hand between our bodies to rub against him. "I want this..." Dave arched his back and let me position him where I wanted, snapping his hips forward as soon as my hand was out of the way and filling me quickly, cursing explosively. A harsh grunt was forced from me and I slammed my hips up towards him hard. "Fuck..."

My head dropped back onto the bed, Dave's mouth latching onto the side of my neck kissing, biting and licking as his hands again held my hips still, his thrusts powerful and steady. Resigning myself to being held like that I instead lifted my legs around his waist gaining some leverage against his hands that way and moved to meet each of his strokes as best I could, my nails raking up either side of his spine.

"Aww... Fuck," he grunted, panting as he picked up his pace. I licked a path up his chest to his shoulder, biting down on the junction of his shoulder and neck. Dave kisses the side of my face before nudging my head over with his, claiming my lips quickly. Before I could realise what he was doing he sat back on his knees, pulling my legs up to rest on his chest.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, hurriedly grabbing the headboard again.

Dave gripped my hips and pulled me into each thrust. "So... Goood." My hands dropped again, gripping onto his thighs as I bit my bottom lip, feeling almost as if it was going to split. "That's it..." Wrapping one enormous arm around my leg he put pressure on my clitoris.

My hands clenched into tight fists that rested on top of his thighs, a groan coming from deep in my chest. "Oh god..."

"Come for me baby..." I could already feel it building fast and my eyes locked with his as I started to pant hard, limbs trembling. Dave groaned at the feeling of me beginning to pulse around him and pumped harder. "That's… it..."

I thumped the bed hard and stiffened, groaning gutturally. "Ah shit." Dave leaned over me, shifting my legs to his shoulders and I could feel his body begin to shake. The change in pressure made me cry out harshly and my head was forced back into the bed as I came hard.

Dave groaned and clenched his teeth together. "Fuck…" His body jerked as it gave in to his own orgasm. Every movement from him made me jerk, my muscles trying to go limp even as his body tensed and spasmed at the force, rolling to the side when he was done, completely spent. "Wow." I could do little more than stare at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me on the temple. "You ok?"

I nodded slowly and chuckled groggily. "Yeah. Or I will be."

He kissed my temple again and sighed. "So when do you think your car will break down again?"

Again I chuckled. "Well, I have been meaning to talk to you about the transmission..."


End file.
